


The Golden Cage

by Gwenore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Control, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Belle is a severe agoraphobic to the point to when her mother dies after a short stay at the hospital no one knows she exist. Hiding in the attic she sees her house being sold to a man which reminds Belle of a snake.Mr. Gold is a man who needs to be in complete control and notices someone else in his house. Managing to corner her, Belle pleads with him to let her stay in the only place she can be safe.Mr. Gold agrees… if she becomes his pet.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a questionable and very strange story. I debated about writing this story, but people seemed to like it.   
> Smut will come in the next chapter.   
> Also… RoyaltyLaine wanted this as a treat for finishing her super fluffy fic Always there for you.

Belle was petrified… holding her breath, her entire body trembling as her palm was sweating profusely.

It had been three weeks since her mother died… tears were welling up in her eyes as she was thinking that. Her mother had been her only protection from the terrifying world outside… the only one who has able to keep her safe.

But her dear mother had gotten sick… and then went to the hospital… and she never came back. There had been a call from the hospital a couple of days later… but she had not dared to answer the phone… letting it go to voicemail.

The woman on the other end of the line… it was she who had told her of her mother’s passing. After that there had been a lot of people in her house, Belle having barricaded herself into her attic hideout with some food… having not dared to make a single sound.

She had tried to keep an eye on the figures… praying that they would go away.

But her safe place would never return to as it once was… it was gone forever.

What would happen now?

These thoughts were enough to send her into a constant panic, desperate and not knowing what to do.

However… after a couple of days… most of her mother’s dear things had been carried out of the house and Belle did not know what happened to it… it had quieted down. Belle had wanted to go down… yell at the people to leave her house… to stay away!

But… she could not do that.

She had not spoken to anyone else, but her mother for years… as far as Belle knew no one even knew she existed. No friends… no relations… not that it would matter as she did not dare to leave the house… the only safe place left in the world.

Not there was just one man left in the house.

She had seen him move from the door to his black cadillac. An older man, with half long graying hair, not very tall, with dark gleaming eyes. The word reptilian entered her mind as she looked at him.

So now her home… the only place which had been safe… had a poisonous snake in it.

 

Mr. Rumford Gold had bought the old victorian cheaply as it was auctioned off and there was no one else putting in bids. The town of Storybrooke had held no interest to the antique’s dealer… but for some reason it was where his son and his wife had decided to settle down to start their family… and there was nothing that Gold wished for more than his son’s happiness.

Besides… it was not like anything interesting for him in Boston either. And at least Storybrooke was not filled with… humans…

However… not everything had been as he expected.

Gold was a man who’s eye for details would notice even the slightest change in his environment. Most would not have noticed… but Gold… living alone noticed that some of his food had been moved… some of it even missing, as well as his doors having clearly being closed differently from when he had done it earlier. It was the slightest of differences… but to a man like Gold who needed control of everything in his environment… a reason he did not do well with people… it was just as if the door had been open.

He had also heard something slightly shuffling in the attic. He had been unable to open it, having thought of hiring someone to break it down… but now he was certain that someone else were living in his house.

It was not hard for him to understand that this person had been watching him… and knew his daily routine.

He did not want to call the police… Gold was a man who did not wish others in his business… he preferred to deal with it himself.

So… making himself ready for work as usual, going about things as he did each morning, not letting his intruder know that he was aware of them. Walking out of the house he fiddled with the lock, as if he locked it, but left it open, before he went to his car and made as if he drove to work. Instead he had a plan to drive around the block and then reenter his house, having his small caliber gun by his side.

Slowly he drove up to the house again, staring at the windows to see someone moving within his house. Keeping his gun by his side he walked carefully up the stairs, taking it slow and opened the door as silently as he could, stalking closer to the kitchen where the noises came from, his gun lifted, ready to find who had been living in his house.

 

It was with bated breath that she saw that the reptilian man walk to his car and drive away. She was already starving. Not being able to take a lot of food she was only able to sneak what she thought would not be missed. Just enough to stave off hunger… but it was not enough to make her feel full.

Already she had been loosing weight… but what else could she do? How long could she keep this up?

Belle did not know… but she could not leave. It was dangerous out there… the world… it was a bad evil place. If she walked out of the house… she would no longer be safe.

Eating from an open bag of biscuits, carefully taking one in her mouth, the hunger not letting her hear the steps coming closer… not until they entered the kitchen.

Spinning around she saw the reptilian man standing there, having his gun raised to her head… yet this did not frighten her… not as much as his eyes. Those dark piercing eyes who looked straight through her soul. She was so frightened that she scrambled back, falling to the ground as she tried to crawl away from him with a terrified whimper. He simply continued to stare at her, his face betraying no emotion.

“Now…” His voice was calm, staring directly at her. “What do we have here?”

Belle whimpered loudly, terrified holding her hands up, her blue eyes starting pleadingly up at him.

“Please! Please don’t shoot me!” she begged for her life. Gold cocked his head, licking his lips as he considered her. She was beautiful… even if her hair was a mess and very pale from the lack of sun. Her clothes were also several years out of fashion and she could clearly need a bath… even if she had clearly attempted to clean herself the best she could. Still… very beautiful indeed…

Seeing that she was not a threat to him… the young woman did not even seem to think about grabbing a knife, he lowered his gun.

“Alright… so tell me… what are you doing in my home?” he asked her, circling closer ever so slightly. The young woman did not seem like a drug addict or homeless either… even if she was trembling before him. Gold could not help having his curiosity piqued by her.

“It is my home… my family’s home… my mother…” the woman stuttered out, continuing to shiver. Gold furrowed his brows. He knew little about the woman whom he had bought the house from, only that she was a recluse and that no one in town knew much about her. Only that she was supposed to have an adult daughter, but he had heard nothing of her living her.

However… it seemed she did. Strange that no one had mentioned that…

Or perhaps… perhaps no one knew of this woman’s existence? Could that even be possible? Then again he would have thought that the ones selling the house or any of the contractors that he had in the house would have said something if they knew of this woman.

“Hm… what is your name?” he asked as his dark eyes considered to glide over her.

“Belle… Belle French…” she stuttered forth, still shaking like a leaf.

“Well, Miss Belle French… while this might have been your home, I now own this house and I assure you I am not looking for a roommate… not that I believe you would be able to pay even if this was the case,” he moved his hands, wandering ever so slightly closer to her.

“Please don’t throw me out! This is the only place I am safe! I have nowhere else to go!” she was on her knees before him, begging him to show her mercy.

“Now, now… there is something which we can work out. I will let you stay in my house for free and make certain that you are both clothed and fed…” There was something about the look in his eyes… an eagerness as if he was hardly able to stand still. “But… there is a price…”

Belle looked up at him with this serpentine like man, and she felt small and defenseless, like a small mouse in his coils.

“P-price?” she stuttered.

“Well… nothing is without a price. If I am to do all of this for you, there is something you need to do,” he leaned against the counter. Belle looked nervously up at him.

“I have… I have nothing…”

“Well… this is true. However… if you become my pet… then it would only be natural for me to take care of you,” he said, clear excitement in his voice. Belle did not really understand what he was saying, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Your… your pet…?” Belle said, still not sure if she heard what she thought she heard.

“Well… something which pays no rent in your house and you feed and care for… that is a pet,” Gold gave a slight shrug, but he was moving… fidgeting ever so slightly.

“I cannot be your pet!” she then protested. The thought was humiliating. This man didn’t even see her as a person. But rather something that he would be able to own.

“Oh… I am sure you would manage… besides… what other choice do you have?” he questioned her. Belle hesitated, swallowing down.

“I can be your servant!” she then insisted. “I can cook and clean!”

“Well… I can always pay someone to do that and they would not have to live in my house,” he said with a shrug. Belle felt her heart sink as he leaned closer to her, again letting his dark eyes glide over her form.

“It is you… or no deal,” he said with a slight movement of his hand.

Belle was at a loss as to what she should do… what could she do. Even if she could leave this house… she had no friends… no family… no one who would take her in… no one who even knew she existed. She had no money… no job…

Though even thinking these thoughts was impossible as she… she could not leave. This was the only place where she could be safe.

Trembling she nodded her head… not sure what it would mean…

“You have to say it,” he said with a grin upon his lips.

“I’ll… I’ll be your pet,” she hardly could say the word. With an excited grin he reached out his hand and gently ran it through her long brown hair.

“Well then pet… what is your name?”


	2. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold gives his pet a bath.

“Belle… Belle French…”

The serpent like man cocked his head at her name. Certainly she was the daughter of the former owner Colette French whom he had bought the house from.

“Belle… it certainly fits you,” he mused towards her, continuing to pet her hair gently, his fingers then stroking her cheek, following the beautiful lines of her face.

“You may call me Mr. Gold… now… if you will follow me,” he said, keeping his voice soft, yet commanding, knowing that she had no say in the matter. Belle only dared to give a slight nod before she followed him, noting that the man was walking with a cane.

She continued to look around… this was still the house that she had known for such a long time, but… it had been changed by him. Cleaner… grander… filled with such wonderful things, antiques and art.

He opened the room which had been hers, now totally different, clearly changed into a guestroom.

“As you can see I have not been prepared to take in a pet… but oh well… it will work for now, do you not believe you so, my darling one?” He reached out his hand towards her again, running his soft fingers across her chin.

“Y-yes… Mr. Gold…” she stuttered nervously, feeling how chilled his fingers continued to caress down the line of her neck, brushing against her hair.

“Hm… such a good one, but I will leave you to settle in, get used to your new environment. I wish you to be… comfortable… at ease…” he murmured. “Know I will not hurt you, my pet. I will treat you very well… make certain that nothing will hurt you… I will make certain that you have everything you can want… as long as you are my pet.”

She shivered, looking down nervously, but nodded her head. His dark eyes glided over her body, finding her so exciting. What luck… he could hardly believe it.

A million fantasies went through his mind as he continued to caress her with his gaze. How wonderful…

“Well… I will go out, I most certainly have some shopping to do… you just rest yourself, dearest pet,” he murmured softly as he once again ran his hand through her hair before he walked out the door, closing it behind him, but not locking it.

Belle stared towards the door before she wandered towards the window, looking down to see him driving away. Nervously she sat herself down on the bed… the fabrics were soft. It felt so long since she had been able to rest on a bed.

Softly she curled up on it, closing her eyes and shivering.

She still was not certain at how her life would be now.

 

Belle did not know how long it had been… she must have been so tired and exhausted that she had fallen asleep. Blinking confused she realized that the sounds she was hearing was someone knocking on the door.

Carefully she sat herself up and looked towards the door, making herself as small as she could on the bed.

“Come… come in,” she said, her large blue eyes staring at the door. Slowly she saw that the handle turned and the door was gently opened and she saw the serpentine man standing there with his dark eyes.

“Follow me, dearest,” he gestured with his hand. Belle felt her heartbeat quicken as she got to stand on her shaky legs.

“Yes…” she nervously said as she did as she asked. He lead her into one of the refurnished bathrooms her finding a bath already having been drawn for her. While she delighted in having a bath after so long washing herself only with a cloth in a bowl of water, she was still nervous that he was still in the room and seemingly having no intention to leave.

“Strip.”

The word sent a shiver down her spine.

“Exc-excuse me?” she stuttered. Mr. Gold hardly even raised an eyebrow as he was starting to dampen the wash cloth in the warm bathwater.

“I am going to give my new pet a bath… would hardly work if she was still wearing her clothes now would it?” sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

Belle stared at him in disbelief. Did he really expect her to…

His dark eyes were telling her that he was. Belle quickly shook her head. She couldn’t… not while he was still there.

Mr. Gold waited for a moment before he gave a slight shrug.

“If you want to go back on our deal… you know where the door is,” he mentioned with his hand towards it. Belle’s eyes grew wider.

In some sense all she could think about was escaping this man and his dark eyes… but…

The thought of the outside was making her heart beat so quickly with fear that she was visibly shivering.

Slowly he stepped towards her, lifting his hand to gently caress under her chin, making her eyes meet his as a scared gasp excited her lips.

“Don’t worry, pet… I won’t hurt you…” his voice was soft… dark… like a lull which forced her to listen to him. Slowly he brought his face closer and she was able to feel his warm breath on her face and the smell of his cologne.

“I promise.”

He gently moved his body against hers as he reached up his other hand to stroke through her hair, his thumb stroking her cheek.

“You just…”

As he spoke she could swear that his lips were brushing against hers and she was frozen stiff within his grasp.

“…have to do as I tell you,” his voice was like silk… making her shiver. “And I will take care of you… make certain you have everything you want.”

Belle felt his excited eyes go over her.

“You will be spoiled… never have to worry again… but… there is a price… all things does,” his soft fingers ran over her chin gently. He was standing so close to her, she was able to feel his body against hers.

“Your price…” it was hard for her not to gasp as she continued listening to the lull of his voice. “… is your freedom.”

After these words he stepped away from her, leaning against his cane was he awaited her decision.

With trembling hands she started to unbutton her shirt, trying to shield her body from his eyes. She saw his body shift, gently licking his lips, but he did not say a word. She felt that every movement that she made was observed by those dark eyes of his with the reptilian gleam.

Removing her shirt she looked at a loss at where to put it.

“Just drop it on the floor,” he instructed, continuing to look at her body. Slowly her hands undid her skirt… then socks until she stood there in her underwear.

He was absolutely still, not saying a word. His silence unnerved her as she attempted to cover herself further… to shield herself from him.

“You are beautiful…”

Her eyes flickered up in surprise. It almost did not seem that he expected to say those words out loud. She had… she had never been called beautiful before… with the exception of her mother.

Gold’s jaw clenched slightly as he swallowed.

“You have to undress fully… it will be more comfortable,” he continued as he started to remove his suit jacket and roll up the sleeves. She nodded nervously as she nervously took her hands behind her back, loosening her bra-strap and letting it drop, before her hands moved further down, her fingers catching the lining of her underwear before she pushed them down.

Gold neared her reaching out and run his fingers through her hair, scratching her softly as his dark eyes met her blue ones.

“Good girl,” he said before offering his arm to help her into the tub, which she took.

The water was warm as she allowed her body to sink into it, him sitting on a stool beside her and using the showerhead to wet her hair, before reaching into a plastic bag, pulling out a high end shampoo bottle. As he started to massage it into her hair Belle could not keep from feeling… relaxed.

It had been so long she had been able to enjoy a nice bath and this man’s touches… they were so gentle… so caring…

She had been terrified for so long… it had been so exhausting…

Even if some part of her was still screaming that she should not trust this man… that she needed to be vigilant and on guard, Belle felt her eyes close as she was enjoying finally feeling clean.

Her relaxation ended as she startled upon feeling Gold’s hand moving over her shoulders. Unbeknownst to her he had switched to a soap which he was gently massaging into her skin. Staring up at him he simply made a gentle hushing sound as if to calm her.

“Just relax pet,” he whispered, but a nervous whimper excited her lips as his hand moved further down, his fingers gracing the skin on her breasts, which tingled in a way which Belle had never experienced before.

He was continuously observing her reaction, as his hand moved over the skin on her stomach… further down.

Belle attempted to be perfectly still… her eyes closed as she did not dare to see where his hand was going.

It became however impossible as his hand slipped between her legs as she startled at the intense feeling of the slightest touch from him there. Her movement was such that water spilled over Gold’s shirt and pants, causing him to remove his hand.

Her bewildered eyes met his, though there was no anger to be found in the older man’s face.

“Hm…” he spoke softly as he dried himself gently with his hands. “Have you been touched there before?”

Belle’s cheeks flushed as she rapidly shook her head, at this moment finding herself quite unable to speak.

“Good,” he said as he stood up, she unable to keep from noticing that his pants were tenting, even she knowing that this meant that he was excited.

“I trust you can finish up… I need to get changed,” he said… still in that ever calm voice of his as he slowly wandered towards the door of the bathroom. Belle simply looked after him, words still lost to her as he exited the door before closing it.

Her body still felt… strange… tingly, in a way she had never felt before. It was as if his hands were still caressing her… still touching her…

Belle pressed her legs closer together as if to alleviate it however it simply made it worse. Slowly she sunk further into the tub.

She would stay there for a while…


	3. The Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold gives his pet a collar.

Belle startled when there was a knock upon the bathroom door, causing water to spill on the floor. Before she could say something the door was opened and Mr. Gold once again entered the bathroom, holding a big fluffy towel across his arm.

“Ready to get out, dearest pet?” he asked her, his voice calm. She was feeling her heart pound, trying to cover her body with her hands, glancing up nervously, but gave him a small nod.

“Um… yes… Mr. Gold…” she said standing up, the water running over her skin as she stepped out, all the while trying to cover herself. He took her towel and wrapped it around her, proceeding to dry her gently.

She was not certain what she should do, but… she had to admit she was feeling better than she had in such a long while… feeling clean.

Gold took his time, rubbing her shoulders, not wanting to startle her. He knew he needed to make her acclimatized to her new environment… he wanted to take care of her… have her give herself over to him fully.

Surrender fully and completely… not to mention willingly.

If he wanted to break her will… if he wanted to dominate her… he could do that easily. He had destroyed several men, leaving them helpless and shadows of what they had been.

But not her…

He wanted to take care of her… have her adore him.

She glanced over her shoulder towards him. Noticing her looking at him he gave her a gentle smile as he lifted the towel to dab her face with it. Belle was not sure what she should believe. This man had made her swear to be his pet, yet he was so gentle.

Slowly he put the towel around her naked shoulders.

“Are you feeling better, dearest?” he asked her with a gentle voice. She hesitantly gave him a nod, her blue eyes still glowing with nervousness, but he simply gave her a gentle smile.

“Good… you are not too cold are you?” he questioned as he was rubbing her shoulders.

“No… no I am fine…” she stuttered.

“Good,” he repeated. “Come then pet.”

He started to lead her to a small room which he had decorated seemingly for her as it was far more feminine than the rest, with a big vanity mirror and filled with woman’s clothing and jewelry. Gold lead her over and sat her down in front of the vanity mirror, noting how she was looking around.

“Hm… yes… I was able go get some supplies at short notice, I have to make sure my pet is well taken care of,” Gold murmured as he allowed his fingers run over her chin gently. She looked up at him, still nervous.

Gold then grabbed the brush and started to gently run through her hair. Belle found herself relaxing against her will. She had been so scared for so long, and there was something in his touches allowed her to let down her guard.

He took his time, careful not to pull even as he was untangling knots in her hair and Belle felt a level of comfort that she had not felt in… such a long time…

“Do you feel… good…?” he questioned her, his voice being a soft murmur. Belle glanced up at him, feeling just so utterly confused. She was quite uncertain about what she should say, before daring to give a slight nod towards him.

“That is… good…” he murmured softly, there was a lull in his voice… like the hypnotic gaze of a king cobra.

“You are beautiful,” he told her, his fingers gracing the lines on her neck. “And so delicate…”

Belle still was still not sure how to respond to what he was saying, but he was so gentle and reassuring that… it was far too easy to fall for his charms.

For some time he stood like that, continuing to gently caress her neck and chin, continuing to hum in a soft tone. He felt her muscles becoming less tense… seeming that she wasn’t going to be untamable.

All she wore around her body was the towel that he had wrapped her in and as she let down her guard the cloth loosened, exposing more of her naked breasts to him. He leaned his head closer, nuzzling her hair with his nose… taking in the sent of her.

“Such a good girl,” he whispered softly. Belle felt the warmth of his body and how he continued to gently caress her.

“Mr. Gold…” she whispered.

“Soon we will get some food in you, dearie…” he said before he moved towards the bed and picked up a box, presenting it to her as he opened it, showing a golden necklace with a nametag on it… her name engraved upon it.

“But first… you collar,” he said as he took it out. Belle quivered ever so slightly. In truth… she did not know what to make of him… was his kindness just an act…

Mr. Gold instantly noted the slight suspicion in her eyes, causing him to smile slightly. Well… she was no fool. He enjoyed that though… he had no patience for airheads. Those were cheaply bought after all.

Instead he held the collar open towards her.

“It is your choice, dearest,” he reminded her again. Belle swallowed before she gently moved her long brown hair away from her neck and turned her back to him.

Mr. Gold gently stepped closer to her as he gently placed that golden chain around her neck, closing it with the greatest of care, unable to keep himself from gently grazing the tip of his nose along the line of her neck, taking in the sent of her newly clean skin.

A slight shiver went down Belle’s spine as he did this… but it was not from any sort of repulsion… instead it made her heart beat faster… made her tremble ever so slightly, but not wholly from fear.

Slowly he moved his face upwards, his lips brushing against her earlobe as he whispered to her in that silvery serpentine voice of his.

“As long as you wear this… you are mine…” he whispered to her, his hands wrapping around her naked shoulders, his body pressed against hers and she could feel his warmth against her back.

She did not dare to answer him. Right now she did not dare to trust her voice to not let out an indecent sound.

All she could do was to look into the mirror, seeing herself standing there wearing nothing other than a towel around her body, with this man pressed against her. His dark eyes did not look into the reflection, instead they were transfixed on her, staring at her like she was all that he could see in that moment.

It made her feel… strange. No man had ever looked at her like that… Belle was always scared of boys when she went to school… they were too loud… too rough.

This man was nothing like that… no he was far more dangerous… but there was something… calming about that soft voice and those dark eyes. No doubt the reason why he was so dangerous.

Mr. Gold could have stood like that for a man’s age… just feeling her so close to him. Slowly… as to not spook her… he lowered his head slightly and placed the faintest of kisses on her neck. He was very careful… did not allow himself to linger… as much as he wished to.

How he desired to taste her skin… feeling her startle as he graced his teeth along that creamy skin.

His eyes fell on the collar and how that golden shine fell upon her skin. The sign that she had given herself over to him… admitted that she was his.

He knew he had been foolish… having engraved his own name at the back of it… something that would most certainly destroy him if she escaped… as even in the short time he had lived here, most knew the immensely rich jeweler and antique’s dealer.

But… he had to admit… it was exciting.

That around her neck was the sign that she belonged to him was the weapon she could use to bring him to his knees and have him loose… everything…


	4. Feeding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold makes sure his pet get a proper meal.

Mr. Gold was finally able to move himself away from his wonderful new pet.

“I shall get started on dinner… please dress yourself and it should be done soon. It will be served in the dining room,” he told her, letting his fingers ever so gently run along the curve of her chin, feeling her smooth skin against the tips of his fingers.

It would be difficult of course… to keep his composure. She was enticing in every meaning of the word. Already he imagined the warmth and smoothness of her body writhing and shivering against his own.

But Mr. Gold was nothing if not a man of great fortitude. Besides… it was… a most delightful torture. Having her so close… within his grasp and yet not allowing himself to take her.

It was like a game, a game he played against himself, with one part constantly tormenting the part who was growing ever more hungry for her.

A faint grin came upon Mr. Gold’s lips as he stood in the kitchen, preparing a light meal for the two of them. There was no doubt that the girl hadn’t been eating well since her mother’s death, having not dared to go out there would have been no way that she would be able to buy food. Something heavy would certainly not be good for her right now.

 

Belle stood there… still feeling the serpentine man’s touch against her skin. She was hungry… it had been long since she had been able to eat a proper meal.

Slowly her eyes turned towards the clothes that he had put out for her. There was a nice floral dress, reaching her to the knees as well as a nice cardigan to go with it.

Feeling a bit exposed… as if this man had the ability to look through walls… not something that she in all honesty would be surprised if he could at this point…

She dressed herself, moving her hands over the soft fabric. It felt wonderful to her. Taking on the cardigan she looked at herself in the mirror.

The golden chain with her name on it shone against her skin, the cold metal standing out against the soft fabric.

Some part of her wanted to hide, but her hunger was such that she hesitantly made her way downstairs towards the dining room. There she found Mr. Gold, having already set the table and mentioned her to sit.

“There you are pet… please take a seat,” he spoke softly towards her. Belle nodded quickly, her stomach giving the faintest rumble as she looked upon the food. Coming to her senses she quickly sat her down on the chair he had pointed out to her.

Gold simply gave a faint smile. She truly was adorable.

Not denying her what she needed, he gently portioned up food to her and handed it to her.

“I hope you’ll like it,” he said softly as he took his own seat. Belle felt her heart beat quicker each time she heard that soft hypnotic voice. Looking over the freshly steamed vegetables and a choice cut of lamb. It looked like something that could belonged at a restaurant.

“Oh… it looks… it looks absolutely wonderful…” she stuttered forth a reply. Gold nodded as he poured her some water. He would have offered her wine… but again he was concerned with how it would affect her stomach.

“I am glad,” he said as he started to cut up his own piece of meat. Slowly she put one piece of the meat in his mouth… chewing it softly. Belle’s eyes turned towards it before she followed his actions, feeling how the meat was so tender it almost melted on her tongue. The warmth of the food… having only been able to eat cold food in her attic hideout… this warm food filled her with… pleasure.

A soft sound of delight passed her lips, it being enough to send a shiver down Mr. Gold’s spine… though he hid it well.

“Is it… good?” he dragged out the last word gently, his dark eyes gliding over her body. Belle was quick to nod her head attempting to swallow rapidly.

“Yes… it is wonderful… I haven’t tasted anything so good before,” she dared to give him a faint smile.

“Thank you,” Gold nodded gracefully. They proceeded to eat in silence for a couple of moments. The hunger that had plagued the young woman for such a long time was finally starting to be stilled, making her let down her guard ever so slightly. This was something that the serpentine man took notice of.

“So… Belle…” his dark voice speaking her name was enough to make her quiver ever so slightly. “Tell me something about yourself… what do you like to do?”

Belle gripped tighter around her fork, trying to keep herself… calm… She was reminded how long it had been since she had talked to anyone other than her mother… and then… this man.

“Um… I… I don’t do much…” she stuttered nervously. He simply smiled towards him.

“Come on… there must be something,” he coaxed her gently, his voice neither mocking nor impatient.

“I… I uh… I like to read…” she finally confessed. He smiled gently to her.

“Well… I enjoy reading to. It is… calming don’t you think?” Gold smiled as he took another bite from his plate. Belle nodded.

“Yes… I have… I have loved it since I was a child…” she dared to say to him.

“I try to have time to read… usually do not have time to due to my work… that may change here however. I hardly believe work is as intense as in New York… compared to that Storybrooke may be considered as… early retirement,” he mused softly… mostly to himself. He was still undecided what he thought about that…

However even mentioning the big city caused the young woman’s blue eyes to gleam slightly.

“You… you have been to New York?” she was clearly excited. There was something truly innocent in her voice which made him smile.

“Yes… I lived there for several years, so… yes,” he said, continuing with the meal and encouraged her to do the same, but the young woman seemed to have lost interest in the food.

“I have always wanted to see New York… or just travel… just… haven’t been… possible, because…” she didn’t finish the sentence. Gold simply nodded.

“I guess that is the reason why books are so wonderful… they allow us to visit all the corners of the earth… no matter where we find ourselves,” he smiled towards her. Belle blinked slightly… she hadn’t expected to hear something like that from anyone like him. “But for now… you should finish your meal.”

Belle nodded her head and took a couple of bites from her plate before curiosity got the better of her as she turned to look at him again.

“So… have you… have you seen other places? Have you… travelled?”

Mr. Gold’s dark eyes glanced up at her, but with her beautiful blue eyes looking at him, made him give in to her.

“I have… mostly for antique auctions or the like… but I could tell you about those… if you want,” he offered, watching how his beautiful pet perked up. “But then… you have to eat your food.”

Belle nodded, continuing to eat as Gold proceed to tell her about all sort of places he had travelled to her. He adored how she was listening with such rapt attention. It seemed her guard was let down in this moment, especially as he told her about magnificent libraries.

As he spoke he would move his hand closer to hers… nearly touching, yet she did not pull away.

He needed to be patient though… to take it slow. But she was receptive. Again his eyes fell on upon the golden chain around her neck. He longed to run his fingers across it… hearing her soft gasps in his ears as his body moved against hers.

As good as she looked in her new clothes… because she was utterly beautiful, he knew that she would be most stunning without anything covering her form.

But…

Patience.

He had all the time in the world with his beautiful pet.


	5. The Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold and Belle watch a movie.

Over a week had passed with Mr. Gold having had his pet. Belle was still very skittish around him… but at least now she did not look to look for an escape from the room she was in each time he entered.

It had certainly helped introducing her to the library which he had installed in the house during the renovation. How strange she had been in the house even then. Though… he wasn’t there during that time. He could not expect the workers to notice her… she was good at hiding and most times he did not even notice her, even when he knew she was in the house with him.

The library had become her refuge, and when he was working he was certain there was where she spent most of her day.

Still… now that she was more comfortable, perhaps it was time for him to take it a step further. Nothing to scare her or overwhelm her.

He had thought long and hard on how to start. Of course he could tell her to do it or he would kick her out, but such crude methods disgusted him. Nor would it even gain him what he wanted. But he had figured it out.

In fact the plan had already started. By brushing her hair and taking care of her… even though he had let her bathe alone since their first… he still thought about that… remembering how shy she had been…

Mr. Gold could not keep a soft growl of desire exiting his lips as he closed up his shop, delighting in the thought of what he had planned.

Oh yes… this was going to be a great evening…

 

Belle was sitting in the library reading a book. She was still nervous, but Mr. Gold kept a very strict routine… something that she actually liked. The routine was making her calmer as she knew that she was able to relax as she knew what was going to happen and when. He would also pick out her clothes and what they would eat, always insisting that they should take their meals together and always at the same time.

Looking up at the clock she knew that Mr. Gold would come home in about five minutes. She would always greet him by the door, then go on to prepare dinner. Already her stomach was rumbling slightly in anticipation.

Right on time she heard his car drive up the driveway making her stand up abruptly. It was still a sound that made her rather nervous… even though she knew it was him. Slowly she put the book she was reading on the table next to the two-seater that she read on.

Slowly she walked down, reaching the stair to see him wander in the door in order to take the cloak off him.

“Welcome home,” Belle said greeting him as she had always done. He smiled towards her.

“Thank you Belle, did you have a good day?” he asked as he proceeded to wander over to the kitchen, Belle following him a few steps behind.  

“Yes… um… been reading,” she said, still feeling rather nervous about speaking to this man… even though he was always pleasant.

“Oh… so same as every day then,” he chuckled softly as he glanced back on her, noticing she got a rather nervous expression on her face.

“It was but a jest,” he assured her. “As I have already told you… reading is a very admirable pass time. Still with the way you are reading I may have to invest in more books. Would not want to my pet to be bored.”

Belle flushed slightly, her fingers gently gracing over her golden collar.

Dinner progressed as normal… always wonderful, and though it was early days Gold could see that his pet was looking a lot healthier… having started to get some color back in her cheeks.

She really was beautiful.

“How about we watch a movie tonight Belle?” he asked her as they were finishing up. Belle nodded, it had been a long time since she had been able to watch a movie.

“That sounds wonderful,” she smiled softly towards him.

“Good. I was able to get a hold of the Beauty and the Beast movie, the one from 1946, you told me you enjoyed those type of movies on evening we spoke is that not correct?” he asked her. Belle had seen that movie before as her mother only enjoyed watching old movies, especially French ones, but it had been a while and it was one of her favorites.

“Yes, I do… I am surprised you remember…” she spoke softly.

“I have a pretty good memory,” Gold grinned to himself. “You have to in my line of work.”

Before Belle could ask any more questions of him he took out the dishes to clean them, leaving her sitting by the table.

 

They watched the move in the small entertainment room. Gold’s television was not the biggest as he did not often watch such things. Either too busy or preferring to read.

Still the sound of the movie filled the room as the two was seated on the couch. Belle noticed that Mr. Gold was sitting closer to her than he usually did. She could feel his body against her.

At some point in the movie he rested his hand on top of hers, before slowly starting to move up her arm. Belle trembled slightly, but his touch was… pleasant.

Slowly he continued to move his fingers across her arm gently, slowly… gentle…

He noticed she was nervous… but she did not pull away from him. Slowly he moved his hand further as he rested it on her thigh.

She was only wearing a skirt… the weather was warm, and he felt the skin of her heated thigh. She was a bit tense… remembering back to the bath where he had touched her between the legs, Belle remembered the sensation it had caused.

“Mmm… you are so beautiful…” he leaned closer, his voice very much like a growl. Belle swallowed… feeling that this serpentine man having a predatory gaze as he looked at her. Somehow… he was like the beast on screen… only far more dangerous.

Her heart was pounding, her breathing low, the movie having been forgotten.

“Like in the movie, you truly are befitting your name...” he nuzzled against the nape of her neck. His hand had not moved further up.

“Like your name sake… you found yourself making a bargain with quite the beast,” he mused softly, slowly moving he collar of her blouse away slightly with the tip of his nose. Belle swallowed, putting her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to steady herself.

He could hear her heartbeat as his tongue gently graced her collar bone. She gasped at the sensation.

“Mr. Gold…” she whispered, her cheeks red.

“Do I scare you?” he whispered, his eyes downcast, watching how her chest moved with her rapid breathing.

“Yes…” she whispered, though… somehow this did not feel like the entire truth. She was not disgusted by him… nor repulsed as a lot of the men in her school had made her. He had never been cruel nor raised his voice to her.

But… with her heart pounding like this… surely she had to feel fear.

Mr. Gold let out an amused chuckle.

“Well… I am hardly surprised…” he said, but then he raised his head and she could see something in his eyes… something she had never seen before in the eyes of a human being.

Still slightly pinning her down with his body he reached out his hand towards the bookshelf which displayed various precious antiques and pulled down a large dagger with a wavy blade. Belle’s eyes widened at the sharp knife, but she did not expect this…

Instead of cutting her or using the blade to grace her skin, he put the handle of the long dagger into her hand, before opening his shirt, exposing his chest. Belle could only stare in shock as he pressed the blade against his own chest.

With his weight on top of her she could easily do an upwards trust and pierce him through with the blade.

He stood there for a while, wondering what she would do. He could feel the cold metal tremble slightly against his skin… she was nervous.

But she did not use it on him.

Slain the beast that had entered her home.

But all she did was stare at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. He could feel himself grow warm, his suit pants not hiding his erection as he could still feel her warmth so close, that he ignored the coldness of the blade.

He wanted her.

Belle gasped as he proceeded to lean closer, the tip of the dagger slightly piercing his skin as he did so, a small drop of blood moving down the blade as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.


	6. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle deals with her confusing emotions.

Belle sat on her bed unable to sleep. Her lips was still tingling from feeling the serpentine man’s against her own. After Mr. Gold has acted as if nothing had happened, simply standing up, brushing his fingers against his lips slightly.

He then gave her a smile… a hungry look on those dark eyes, which made Belle feel… strange. It was as if he wanted to devour her… to swallow her whole like a great snake.

She had sat there, the dagger still in her hand as she gazed up at him. The trickle of blood had run down his chest, yet it did not seem as if he felt the pain at all.

After that he excused himself and said that he would retire early. With his pants the way that they were Belle could not help but to notice a tenting in them. While largely innocent in these matters of life… she knew what that meant. He was sexually aroused… by her?

Yet he did not act on his urges, simply once again bid her good night as he went to his room. It was not as if he was ashamed… Belle was not certain if this man could feel shame… everything seemed so calculated with him, as if he was in control of everything.

The reason that she had seen the excitement that he had for her was only because he wanted her to see it.

Belle was finally able to stand up the dagger placed back on the shelf before she walked with soft steps up the stairs towards her bedroom.

She did not dare make much sound as her mind was such a mess.

Doing her best to block out these thoughts she made herself ready for bead… her nightgown put out for her like always by him.

Slowly she undressed before the mirror. Looking at her nude body her mind wandered back to that first day… when he had given her a bath. Even now she could remember how those dark eyes moved across her body… how his warm hands gently caressed her softly.

How his hand had slowly moved down across her stomach before moving behind her legs...

Unconsciously her fingers trailed across the same path as his had taken. It made her shiver slightly, as a soft moan exited her mouth. Her body felt incredibly sensitive, making her feel rather strange.

Closing her eyes she imagined that he was right there in the room with her, watching her with those eyes which showed that he was in constant control.

Some part of her was ashamed by this, but she was also rather excited. In her mind he was standing there in the mirror, unable to get to her… yet watching everything she did.

She felt warm, as her fingers teased over the golden chain around her neck. He had placed it there, the sign that she was his pet… that he owned her.

Again she wandered slowly across the floor towards her bed as she slowly climbed onto it, feeling the soft satin sheets brush against her naked skin.

With her back against the wall she looked towards the mirror where she pretended that he was watching her. Her heart pounded.

There had been times when she had done similar things under her covers, but never had her heart pounded so fast. Her face flushed slightly as she started to caress herself as she bit her lip and attempted to keep the moans from being heard.

His room was just down the hall… if he heard her…

The fear of being caught somehow made it feel even more pleasurable.

As her fingers started to explore herself, caressing herself, her back arching as she felt her body going warm and panted loudly.

Her eyes then wandered towards the door, wondering what would happen if he were to walk into this room right here now, seeing her in that position. What would he do?

Belle eyes continued to be closed as she thought about his dark eyes looking over her, taking in every detail. His eyes always did that… Belle was certain that this man saw the world in a way that no other human could. In many ways it was impossible to hide from him as he would always… know.

Even when she was fully clothed there was times when he looked at her and she could swear he saw right through her clothes.

Yet he hadn’t touched her… not like that…

Not unless the kiss was counted.

A part of her mind wondered why. While she hadn’t been out much, she still knew a bit of how the world worked from movies and TV… and some more… explicit books. She had attended high school and… while she hadn’t done anything herself she was informed by other girls about how such things worked.

She had also had a couple of men interested in her… not that she dared to let them get close to her. It was far too scary.

But with Mr. Gold… it was different.

He was so in control… so… confident. And… since he wanted her as a pet… that meant he must want her like this right?

Again he imagined him in the room with her, watching that indecent display, as she moved the fingers inside as she pressed her clitoris against the palm of her hand. It made her quiver as she continued to look towards her.

She imagined him walking slowly up towards her as she continued to moan her lust for him.

_Go on then pet… show me how lustful one simple kiss made you…_

His voice was mocking her in her head, teasing her as she thought of that serpentine smile which always graced his lips.

“Please… touch me…” she moaned as the fantasy grew stronger. The image in her head did not oblige her, simply standing there, watching as her body was now quivering with pleasure.

_I knew it. Knew from the moment I saw you… all  the things you hid behind those blue eyes… you never could hide that, not from me. Why do you think that I asked you to be my pet in the first place?_

His voice was dark and rough… even imagining the sound of his voice made her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She now imagined that he stood above her as while she continued to move her fingers, her movements more rough as her body was more and more hungry for pleasure.

Her body was shivering as she moaned loudly as she used her other hand to caress that golden chain around her neck.

She wondered… would he touch her? How would he do it?

Belle imagined how it would feel like… how the fabric of those expensive suits that he would always wear would brush against the sensitive skin on the inside of her legs as he pressed her down under him.

She imagined that he would wrap his fingers around her wrists and remove it, denying her the pleasure that she craved so greatly. How he might open his pants showing his…

A loud moan exited her lips as pleasure took over her body. Belle’s body fell back on her bed as she continued to breathe heavily as her eyes attempted to focus by looking towards the ceiling.

Calming down she thought about what she had done and instantly covered her body with a blanket, putting it up over her nose.

She wanted a shower, but right now she did not dare to leave her bed. What if she ran into him on the way to the bathroom?

While perhaps irrational, but Belle was certain that if he saw her… he would know what she had done. He just would.

So instead she hid herself under her covers, her heart still pounding loudly.

 

Mr. Gold slowly moved away from the doors, remaining absolutely silent. He had been on his way after he tended to his wound, which had hardly pierced the skin when he heard the sound coming from his pet’s room. He had stood there enraptured and it clearly affected him.

With a smile he wandered towards the bathroom again as he decided to push his plan forward as he was not certain he could quell his desires much longer.


End file.
